


Gambe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romanticism, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Italia è molto più insicuro di quanto sembri.Prompt del p0rnfest:HETALIA: AXIS POWERS	Germania/Nord Italia	“Ne ne Doitsu, ti va di provare qualcosa di nuovo?”





	Gambe

Gambe

La luce del sole illuminava la cucina, si posava sugli innumerevoli pacchi di spaghetti sulle mensole, si rifrangeva sui vetri colorati delle elaborate bottiglie, si rifletteva nei lisci piatti di ceramica e riluceva sulle parti in metallo di utensili ed elettrodomestici.

Il ritmo di un metronomo risuonava nella stanza, arrivando dal salotto lì vicino.

Germania era intento a pulire il tavolo con un lucidante per legno che spalmava con una pezzuola.

< Chissà cosa sta facendo Italia. Mi sembra stranamente silenzioso > rifletté. Posò la pezza sul tavolo e si allontanò, percorse la casa fino alla camera di fronte alla libreria, si affacciò e notò il compagno, indossava solo una sua camicia.

Italia si guardava allo specchio, il suo armadio ne aveva uno lungo solo su un’anta.

< Riesco a vedere solo fino alla fine delle gambe. Scorgo attentamente i miei piedi. Quella è l’unica parte del corpo che mi piace, affusolata, morbida. Mi ricorda quando ancora sembravo una ragazza, un’opera d’arte.

Mi chiedo se a Germania io piaccia davvero, se sarò mai all’altezza di mio nonno > rifletté.

“Tutto bene? Su cosa rifletti?” domandò Germania.

Italia si riscosse e si sedette di colpo, voltandosi.

“Germania!” trillò, arrossendo, mentre la ciocca castana arricciata gli ondeggiava sopra la testa.

Germania si sedette accanto a lui, Italia gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e si strusciò contro di lui, scoprendo in parte le sue nudità.

Germania arrossì, voltando lo sguardo, e chiese: “A cosa pensavi, allora?”.

“Ne ne Doitsu, ti va di provare qualcosa di nuovo?” domandò Italia, cambiando discorso.

Italia iniziò a spogliarlo, Germania s’irrigidì, respirando affannosamente.

Italia gli fece ondeggiare la cintura davanti al viso e ridacchiò. “Mi legheresti?” cinguettò.

Germania rabbrividì, obbedendo meccanicamente. “N-non so neanche… perché ti do retta” biascicò.

Italia, con ancora la camicia chiusa, si alzò dal letto e si mise a gattoni sul pavimento, appoggiando la guancia sul pavimento freddo, arcuò la schiena e sporse i glutei in fuori, allungando le braccia sul pavimento, i polsi assicurati dalla cinta.

“_Neh_, ti va di prendermi così?” lo spronò.

< Voglio farti vedere il meglio di me! > pensò.

Germania s’irrigidì, l’eccitazione pulsante e il sudore che gli rigava il viso, ansimò rumorosamente scuotendo il capo. “Così? Senza la giusta preparazione?” biascicò.

Guardò i glutei di Italia danzare.

“_Daaaai_… Preparati pure se vuoi, ma io non ho bisogno di niente” trillò Italia, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Il viso incorniciato da un grande sorriso.

< Un tempo ero forte, coraggioso, potente… C’è stato un periodo in cui credevo davvero che il nonno sarebbe stato orgoglioso di me.

Invece adesso non riesco nemmeno ad andare d’accordo con mio fratello. Ho paura di tutto, prima di Germania passavo le mie giornate tra calcio in televisione e belle ragazze.

Voglio, per una volta, vedermi bello e capace. Prendere quello scorcio di me che mi piaceva e farlo amare anche a lui > pensò.

“Sembri tenerci davvero tanto” borbottò Germania. Deglutì rumorosamente ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi l’intimità con una mano. “Non prendi freddo, vero?” domandò, mentre la sua voce diventava roca. Le sue pupille erano sempre più dilatate. Giocherellò con la croce che portava al collo, detergendosi le labbra sottili con la lingua.

Italia si accarezzò il gluteo sinistro, sentendolo liscio sotto le dita.

“Dai” lo invogliò, cercando di ottenere una voce seducente, per quanto sempre un po’ stridula.

Germania chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul proprio respiro, e cominciò ad accarezzarsi il membro con entrambe le mani, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò dall’attaccatura dei capelli. Raggiunse Italia e si mise sopra di lui.

< Non capisco il senso di questa posizione sottomessa. Sembra pronto per cedere a me, come una nazione mansueta che si piega all’invasore.

Mi fa un po’ paura > rifletté. Aderì col petto muscoloso alla sua schiena e gli afferrò i fianchi. “Ultimamente… sei anche più strano… del solito…” gli disse roco all’orecchio. Gli accarezzò i glutei, assumendo un’espressione indecisa.

“Entra” lo pregò Italia. Riaprì gli occhi, le iridi nocciola liquide.

Germania entrò di lui, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere mentre l’altro gridava, tornò a stringergli i fianchi, dando delle spinte con forza.

< Il mio seducente cucciolo > pensò, mentre continuava con i suoi assalti.

La parte metallica della cinghia sbatteva contro il pavimento, facendo un basso rumore metallico, coperto dai gemiti di entrambi e dai richiami gridati di Italia.

< Con lui ogni giorno è una sorpresa eccitante. Però non voglio darlo a vedere, o lo spronerei a propormi spesso queste idee completamente folli. Già è abbastanza sregolato così > pensò Germania.

Italia venne, sporcando il pavimento, ma lo spronò a continuare, il viso sudato lasciò un alone sulle mattonelle.

“T-tu…_ mnhhh_… _AAAAH! Ah…_ mi… _mnhhhh mhhh mmmh… aaah…_ a-ami?” farfugliò.

“Sempre” rispose Germania, mordendogli una spalla.

< Come fai ad amarmi nonostante tutto, nonostante il tempo? Come fai a non preferire una ragazza ingenua, per quanto serva, a un nullafacente codardo come me? > s’interrogò Italia. Gli occhi lucidi per il piacere e i dubbi.


End file.
